


Neverland

by Orangecaptive11



Category: PZ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecaptive11/pseuds/Orangecaptive11
Summary: *女装癖*23x*一切情节为开车做准备





	Neverland

1.  
小朱是名畅销书的专栏作家，细腻又尖锐的文风让他的专栏很受欢迎，而他本人，白皙的皮肤纤长浓密的睫毛顶着一头软软的卷毛，不错的工作姣好的外貌让大多数人都很羡慕，但小朱的父母十分操心他的感情问题，于是也学着年轻人上网拿小朱的信息注册了很多个交友网站的账号给他安排了一场场相亲。

按理说这样好的条件不愁找到一个不错的女孩子，但小朱从没告诉过别人，他喜欢男生，就像现在，小朱独自一人坐在餐厅靠窗的卡座里等着交友网站为他匹配的新的相亲对象，白色的毛衣和一头软软的卷发配上他一张人畜无害的嫩脸在灯光的衬托下显得整个人散发出一种温柔的气质，隔壁桌两个女生一直朝他这边看，窃窃私语着好像在讨论着怎么来搭讪。小朱安静的把头转向窗外，心里想的却是待会怎么委婉的拒绝对方，就在这时，一道低沉的略带犹豫的男声在头顶响起：“你…是小朱？”，小朱疑惑的转过身抬头看着面前高大的男生，男生走到对面坐下后继续说：“你是小朱吧，我是小彭，但我想应该是网站搞错了性别吧，唉，不好意思耽误你时间了。”，小朱一边想着明明是网站的错你又不需要道歉，一边看着眼前长相十分不错的男生心里倒是挺满意，可无奈只能装作遗憾：“啊，看来确实是网站搞错了，那这次相亲只能取消了，这样的话我先走了，再见。”，说着站起身要走，小彭赶紧叫住他：“诶，来都来了，正好饭点一起吃个饭吧。”，小朱想了想坐下来，两人简单的吃了个晚饭后在餐厅门口分开了。

回家的路上小朱一直想，这个男生性格真不错，没有抱怨网站的错误，后来吃饭还一直在找自己感兴趣的话题，对自己很照顾，唉，有点可惜……回到家看了眼时间，快八点钟了，小朱赶紧冲了个澡，走进卧室拉开一条长长的防尘布，里面挂着的是他一条条漂亮的颜色鲜艳的小裙子，无奈刚搬的家家具还没布置齐全，这些漂亮的衣服只能先挂在外面。

小朱还有一个小秘密，他喜欢一切精致美丽的女士成衣，不管柔软还是硬挺的布料紧贴着皮肤刻画出瘦削的皮骨，美丽的事物不区分性别，小朱没有缘由的痴迷的喜欢着男体女装体现的反差美，这些都给自己带来极致的愉悦。

没错，他有女装癖。

小朱挑了件黑色的连衣裙，细看整条裙子的裙面都点缀着细密的水钻，蕾丝的用量也恰到好处，高腰的设计凸显出小朱完美的腰身。站在镜子前理了理裙子，小朱戴上假发和面具，坐在电脑前打开了直播，整八点。除了大家都知道的作家职业外，小朱还是一个小众网站的游戏主播，网站只针对部分人开放，需要站内人员的邀请码才能加入，站内的游戏也并不全面联网，只针对站内人开服，小朱是游戏最早开始内测时网站后台随机挑选id发送邀请码时被选中的，因此他是最早一批的体验者，对游戏十分了解，网站又足够小众，后来便慢慢做起了站内主播，可以满足自己在陌生人面前感受禁忌的刺激。小朱直播时一直是女装，有时戴面具有时化浓妆，但声音并不用变声期，只是用平时不会用到的一个水平的低音讲话，声音通过电波传递到粉丝的耳麦里听起来有种朦胧的沙哑感，带着微微的撒娇的感觉，很中性，这也让他的粉丝纷纷猜测他们这位站内红人到底是男是女。

另一边的小彭回到家中，坐在电脑前盯着开机界面，心里总在打鼓，今天那个小朱一见面就有种很熟悉的感觉，看着像是在哪见过的样子，所以脑子一热邀请人家吃了个晚饭，可惜一直没想起来到底在哪见过他…小彭只好挠挠头打开了他的游戏后台账号测试新程序。小彭是一家国企的建筑设计师，高中时跟朋友一起建立网站做点小游戏，到现在朋友已经专职经营网站，小彭有着正经主业的同时还继续帮网站写着游戏程序，游戏成型已久他只需时不时更新系统修复bug，也算是空闲时的一项爱好。至于为什么被安排相亲，因为他的父母也不知道他是个死gay。

这边游戏在后台已经开始自动适配，屏幕右下角蹦出来一个弹窗，提示：“全服最A小猪猪开始直播~”，是他们站内最有人气的一名主播，每周随机直播三场，都是晚上整八点钟，小彭点开了主播界面，今天的造型很goth，是他喜欢的类型，主播对游戏的讲解很简洁明了，对弹幕里粉丝提问的问题也经常一针见血，这对小彭升级系统很有帮助，朋友以前询问过这位主播要不要加入他们的团队，得到的回复是游戏只是爱好，自己有主业。

2.  
过几天就是每年一度的春季漫展了，按理说小彭他们的游戏网站因为不对外开放所以根本不会收到邀请，但今年的主办方却在游戏区给他们安排了一块场地来增加整个游戏区的多样性。收到邀请的第二天，网站通知栏公布了一个重磅消息，就是他们的大红人全服最A小猪猪主播也要去到现场，希望本地的小伙伴可以来捧个场。公告一放出当晚主播的直播间就被粉丝们刷了满屏的弹幕，甚至好几个外地的粉丝都说自己请假也要去看主播。

漫展当天，小彭作为展区的工作人员穿着网站统一的文化衫在展区后面调整游戏系统，朋友跟其他几个工作人员在展区内招待来玩的粉丝们。漫展进行大约一半时，那位红人主播出现在现场，引起这一小片区域一阵不小的惊呼声，小彭从展板后探出头来，看到有个cos的游戏里一个经典女角的人被众人围在中间拍照，应该是那位小猪猪吧，瘦瘦高高的，扮上后还挺好看。小猪猪被粉丝们吵着又要合影又要签名，围了他半天才渐渐散开，刚要喘口气就听到有个男生在后面叫他，调整好姿势转身一句“Hi~”还没说完，化了浓妆的coser表情就僵住了，打招呼的手不尴不尬的举在胸前，对面的小彭听到那声没经过电波修饰的Hi，一股莫名的熟悉感再次涌上心头，装着若无其事的上前聊天：“你好啊，你就是小猪猪啊，欢迎你来玩啊，今天大家都很高兴。”，靠，越看越觉得眼熟，而这边，浓妆保护下的小猪猪，站内当红游戏主播小猪猪，我们的小朱同志，一脸欲哭无泪，呜呜早知道不答应来漫展了，怎么还能碰到熟人啊呜呜……

漫展结束后，小朱拒绝了游戏方聚餐的邀请，赶紧逃回了家里，他不知道小彭有没有认出他，毕竟俩人只见过一面而已，他心里担忧着怕被人认出晚上的直播也不在状态，开播后话很少，倒是粉丝们很热情“哇我今天见到小猪猪本人了，本人好高啊身材真好！”“前面的我今天也在现场，小猪猪还给我签名了！”“靠你们这些人不要来拉仇恨！”“诶？小猪猪今天是不是活动玩累了，怎么感觉兴致不高的样子？”……

饭桌上的小彭心不在焉的吃着饭，心里却在想着上次这种熟悉感是什么时候？对，那次相亲，那个很可爱的男孩子，小猪猪？小猪猪…小猪，小朱！？上次说他是做什么的来着，专栏作家？小彭一把放下筷子，掏出手机上到上次的相亲网站搜索小朱的信息，按照网站上写的又去搜了他的专栏文章，这熟悉的文风，一针见血的点评，不是他是谁！原来是个男生啊。看了眼手机上的时间，八点二十，不知道今天有没有直播，小彭又登录了网站进到直播室里，小猪猪正回答着几个弹幕问题，看上去兴致缺缺的样子，是在担心自己认出他吗？怕什么，男扮女装？解出谜底后心情不错的小彭又闹起了坏心眼儿，他刷刷打了条弹幕发送出去，故意写着“小朱朱，今天见到你很高心！”，屏幕里的那个人应该是看到了这条弹幕，明显愣了一下，有些着急的说了结束语之后直接关了直播，小彭被他逗的心情大好，继续恶作剧，点开了私人对话框，发送了一条“小朱朱，有没有空交流下游戏啊:D”

3.  
阳光明媚的周末下午，小朱的心情却不美丽，此时他正坐在一家甜品店里面前还坐着吊儿郎当翘着腿坐的小彭，小彭吃着面前的巧克力慕斯看着小朱瘪着嘴一副委屈的不敢说话的样子心情大好，笑着对他说：“吃啊，这家的慕斯特别好吃，特意给你点了奶油的，超级甜快吃。”，“你叫我来…”小朱犹豫的开口，“放心，不会把你爱穿女装的事说出去的。”，“！”小朱赶紧环顾四周，还好没人注意到他们的对话，小彭又被他的表情逗笑了，换了个语气不再逗他：“不骗你，真的不说出去，而且我也没觉得男生cos女生角色有什么问题，像你这样的多好看啊。”，小朱低着头听他说着话，过了会突然微微叹了口气，抬起眼对着小彭小声说：“谢谢你啊。”，还好他以为自己只是个coser，而不是什么奇怪的女装爱好者，还好还好…小彭也盯着他看了会，随后给了他一个大大的笑容把奶油慕斯向他的方向推了推，说：“好啦，快吃吧。”

小朱低下头小口小口的吃着奶油慕斯，甜甜的奶油仿佛缓解了部分焦虑，心情稍微松快了些，嘴角蹭上了白色的奶油，小彭看着他心里呐喊怎么会有这么可爱的男孩子！面上却不动声色的直接上手蹭掉了他嘴角的奶油，惹了小朱一张大红脸，啊！更可爱了！

自从知道小猪猪是名男生后，小彭看他的直播就更顺眼了，好漂亮好可爱，游戏玩的这么溜，讲解的真好，男生怎么能那么白说话怎么那么乖…呃…咳咳，自己好痴汉。像小彭这种不知道害臊两个字怎么写的小青年一旦发现了目标就会腆着脸凑上去，于是他开始隔三差五的骚扰小朱，在小朱直播时故意发类似“小朱朱今天的衣服很漂亮”之类的弹幕，游戏在线时故意登自己的后台账号指挥npc给小朱的角色捣乱，又或者小朱买了新皮肤就是不给他发兑换码，每次都要小朱打电话给他傻傻的问是不是游戏又bug了，听着小朱羞赧的语气一定要调戏一番他才肯罢休。

新一轮系统升级后小朱又打来了电话，“喂，冠英，升级后我的游戏一登陆就闪退你知不知道怎么回事呀？”，小彭教了他几种常见的bug修复后问题还是没有解决，“看来是电脑的问题，你等我马上下班了，一会过去给你看看，家里地址发给我。”，一听他要来小朱赶紧拒绝，可游戏修不好小彭又一直说外面不方便坚持要来，小朱只好同意，只要不让他进卧室就好了，小朱心里这么想着把防尘布拉的更紧了些完全罩住他的小裙子们，并把房门关上了。

4.  
天边轰隆隆有几道炸雷劈下来，刚下班的小彭猝不及防的被淋了个落汤鸡，等到小朱家时全身已经湿透了，没办法只好借他的卫生间洗个澡，小朱犹豫着打开卧室门，心里隐约有点担心，好在小彭直接进到里间洗澡去了。小朱看正好晚饭时间，麻烦人家修电脑不如留他吃个晚饭吧，便去厨房准备做饭。小彭脱下来的湿衣服暂时不能穿了，只要麻烦小朱拿自己的衣服给他，他站在卫生间门口叫了两声没人答应，裹了块浴巾走到卧室门口听到抽油烟机的声音，在做饭吧应该没听到他的喊声，心想着随便拿件T恤裤衩先穿上，转过身环视了一眼卧室，好像没有衣橱啊，那道帘子后面是什么，好奇的走过去一把拉开帘子，小彭瞬间呆住了…

正炒着菜的小朱响起还没给小彭拿换洗的衣服，赶紧关了火回到卧室，打开门就看到小彭赤着上身一手拉着帘子在他五颜六色的裙子前一动不动，小朱脑子里蓦然间响起一个声音：你完蛋了。只愣了两秒，小朱便冲上前去唰的拉上帘子又从床底的大抽屉了扯出两件干净的家居服塞进小彭手里，他不敢看小彭更不知道要怎么开口解释他难以启齿的小秘密，他背过身去双手紧紧的攥着那片帘子就静静地呆在那，仿佛只要他守着，那秘密就不会被发现。

小彭呆住的那几分钟脑子里也有万千思绪飘过，不是只是喜欢cos女性角色吗，那帘子里挂的女性常服怎么解释，分明就是个女生的衣柜……怪不得总觉得他平时聊天时放不开，还以为腼腆呢，呵，这小子瞒着自己呢。回过神来小彭赶紧去浴室换下了衣服，现在他也不是很清楚状况甚至有点尴尬，他走过去想和小朱聊聊，却发现小朱肩背在微微的抖动，他掰过小朱的身子，看到他已经挂了满脸的泪珠，一个人在安静的流泪，他想自己可能猜的八九不离十了，他只好轻轻揉了揉小朱的头，温柔的对他说：“我不会说出去的。”，又一次向他做了保证，语气里的坚定让小朱恍惚间以为自己听到他在说“你相信我”，他原本忐忑的不知该如何应对发现他特殊又变态的爱好后众人的指指点点，可一颗被抛上高空的心又莫名踏实下来。小彭盯着那个小小的发旋，心里泛起丝丝缕缕的心疼，他抬起小朱的下巴轻轻擦掉他挂在脸蛋上的泪水，开口：“跟我说说？”

两人坐在餐桌前，小朱仍然不说话也不抬头看他，于是小彭只好轻轻柔柔地对他说着话：“一个爱好而已，它只是你的小秘密，很多人都有自己的秘密，就像有些人可能表面看起来很正派私底下却是偷窥狂，有些人外人看来是正人君子关起门来可能打老婆还虐待动物，而你的爱好你的秘密在没有伤害任何人的情况下能让自己满足这就够了。”，顿了顿又补充了一句：“小朱，你穿女装的样子很美。”，听到这小朱终于抬起了头，湿漉漉的眸子让人看了想立刻把他揉进怀里，仿佛是要确定小彭说的是不是真的他跟小彭四目相对，随后终于翘起了嘴角，“谢谢你。”

5.  
那天从小朱家回来小彭脑子里就有了个念头之后便着手操办起来，那次的对话仿佛消除了小朱心里的一点点隔阂，两人的关系亲近起来，这些日子以来小彭约他吃饭或者一起测试新程序能明显感觉到他对自己放开了很多，是个不错的变化，有进步！追妻之路一路顺畅！

有天小朱正在家里改稿子，门铃响了起来，门外响起小彭的声音：“小猪猪你在家吗？”，小朱赶紧放下手里的笔电跑去开门，然后就看到小彭一身帅气的藏蓝色工装服，脚边放着一只巨大的纸箱和一个工具盒，见他在家小彭咧着嘴对他笑，嚷嚷着：“可累死我了，赶紧的帮我搬进去。”

小朱一脸疑惑的看着客厅里突然出现的大箱子，小彭在旁边边收拾工具边笑眯眯的对他说：“嘿嘿待会儿给你个惊喜。”，说着带着他的大箱子进到了卧室里，指挥小朱先把帘子后的移动衣架挪出来，自己关上门不让他进，在屋里叮叮咣咣大半天，小朱等的都要没耐心的时候房门终于开了，小彭探出头来神秘兮兮的叫小朱过来看，小朱进门就看到一个漂亮的薄荷绿的大衣柜出现在原本放衣服的位置，木板表面的保护漆已经完全干掉，走近还能闻到淡淡的植物香气。小彭在一旁看他反应不错便解释道：“看你一直选不到喜欢的衣柜我就自己做了一个，颜色按照你其他的家具选的，布局是根据你衣服的长短和款式设计的，木板都可以拆卸，我把多的木板留下，以后柜子不够用了可以重新组装，怎么样还不错吧！”，小朱高兴的对他猛点头，兴奋的跑去把他的衣架又推进来，一件件的收拾那些漂亮衣服，小彭靠在衣柜上一脸宠溺的看他，突然说：“小朱，咱俩在一起呗。”，小朱挂衣服的手瞬间抖了抖他猛的回头看着小彭，帅气又温柔，下一秒便点点头答应了，倒是小彭显然没预料到他会答应的这么痛快，心里要爽翻了，媳妇儿到手了！面儿上马上要崩不住了，一脸不正经的说：“我以后就是你男朋友了，你是不是要对刚送了你这么大一件礼物的男朋友表示表示。”，小朱倒是也很坦然，凑过去踮起脚拿嘴唇飞速碰了下小彭的嘴，又挪回来继续开开心心的收拾他的小裙子们。撩完就跑，血气方刚的小彭哪经得住他这样，扑上去把他按在衣柜上亲到险些18x，当晚便留宿在这边完成了一次生命大和谐。之后两个人迅速同居在一起，黏黏糊糊的过着没羞没臊的小日子。

6.  
小彭最近给小朱的游戏角色设计了几套专属皮肤，一来讨好媳妇儿赚福利，二来也通过小朱的直播间给商城即将上线的新道具做宣传。小彭躺在床上盯着还在直播的小朱，今天穿的是一套丝绸质地的露肩紧身连衣裙，腰部做了镂空设计，小彭看着他露出的白生生的肩膀，两条带子垂在背后，镂空的设计显得腰身更细，两颗小屁股坐在软软的皮凳上…鸡儿硬邦邦！

等小朱下了直播准备换衣服时，小彭一把拉住他把他拽上床翻身压在身下，大手猥琐的钻进裙底隔着一条小小的三角内裤揉他的小屁股，小朱挣扎着起身叫小彭不要弄皱他的裙子，小彭抓着他的手往自己身下竖起的旗子上放，嘴唇在他肩膀上亲来亲去打着商量：“宝贝儿，今天不脱裙子做好不好？”，平时能让小彭看他穿日常女装已经不容易了，现在这么羞耻的要求小朱羞的都不敢睁眼，小彭还不断在他身上点火，一边不忘说着骚话刺激他：“宝贝儿知道吗？刚才直播的时候就想操你了，谁让你对着镜头撒娇的，嗯？你这样好想把你操到腿软，宝贝儿腿再张开点…”

小彭一直觉得小朱这样软乎乎的性格放在床事上简直是绝妙，只要把人揉舒服了接下来就任自己摆布，身条儿又软腰杆一把就能折起来，每次两条小细腿儿都有气无力的挂在自己臂弯里随着自己抽插的动作摇摇晃晃，伴随着一声声招魂儿的哼叫红着眼委屈的看自己，高潮时整个脊背弯起紧紧抱住自己，穴里湿热滑腻死命吮吸着自己的性器，元神都要被他吸走了，妖精。

小彭总是想尽办法逗他看他窘迫又主动的向自己求欢，就像现在…小彭揉着他的性器，另一只手在小穴里不断挑逗把里面弄的泥泞不堪，流出来的汁水濡湿了身下一小片床单，小朱难耐的晃着腰蹭他，他却停下动作给两人翻了个面儿，双手掐着小朱的腰让他坐在自己身上，继续逗他：“宝贝儿，今天你自己动吧，嗯？你动动。”，小朱都要疯了，声音里带上哭腔：“不要，你…你快进来…好，好难受…啊…”，“你自己动，腿放好给我坐坐你就舒服了，好不好？”。小朱只好忍着羞，慢慢把紧身裙撩到腰上，勾开屁股上那块布露出湿淋淋的穴口，扶着小彭又热又硬的性器一点点坐下去，嘴里不禁发出舒服的哼声，小彭已经被眼前的美色勾的挪不开眼，美妙的身体包裹在女性性感的紧身裙里，他说不出小朱有多迷人…他掀开堆积在小朱腹部的裙子一角，粉嫩的柱身包裹在蕾丝三角内裤里，顶部不断冒着水的龟头从里面钻出来贴在小腹上…小朱卖力的动着屁股，调整着穴里龟头抽插的角度往自己那块软肉上撞，小彭深刻体会到自作孽不可活，他忍不住往上用力挺着胯，身上的人尖叫连连…

“艹”小彭低声骂了一句坐起身掀翻了小朱，压着他的双腿把他对折起来，娇艳欲滴的穴口正对着自己的硬挺，又狠狠插了进去，没有章法的在软穴里横冲直撞，小朱被他粗暴的动作弄的不舒服，给了小彭一个个绵绵拳，哭着抱怨他又欺负自己，小彭低笑着身下更用力了，拉过他的小拳头舒展开一下下舔吻他的手指，用性感的时不时带着闷哼的嗓音挑逗他：“宝贝儿不乖，明明吸的我那么紧，老公都要舒服死了，老公大不大？操的你爽不爽？”“不要说了…啊…嗯…老公你…顶顶那里，顶顶…啊…”，小彭抱起小朱，大手托住屁股色情的揉捏，把头埋进小朱怀里，隔着丝绸面料吸他立起来的乳尖，身下性器弯曲的弧度正方便顶到软肉，龟头从g点一下下擦过小朱舒服的整个人都迷糊了，肉穴越缩越紧咬的小彭有点疼，他翻过小朱把他摆成跪趴的姿势做最后冲刺，大腿撞击屁股发出清脆的啪啪声，小朱柔软的臀肉被撞出一道道的肉波，小彭从下面揉着小朱两个软软的蛋蛋闷哼一声顶到最深灌了小朱一肚子精液，性器抽出来后顺便在他滑溜溜的裙子上蹭了几把，小朱侧躺着瘫软在床上，自己射出来的东西也全都粘在了裙摆上，本来洁白的绸缎裙子现在沾上了各种淫秽的液体，屁股里缓缓流出白色的精水，脸上还挂着迷醉的表情，整个人看起来纯情又淫荡。小彭从背后抱住他亲他的脖子，手伸到前面玩弄他软趴趴的性器，小朱又舒服的开始哼哼，低头看了眼满身的不明液体，嘟囔着：“讨厌，裙子脏了。”，小彭温柔的帮他脱掉裙子，准备吻他之前说：“脏了老公给你买新的，乖，再来一次…”


End file.
